


Measuring Horns

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka hate each other, but if you were to ask, they wouldn't be able to tell you why. However, things are put into a new light when Luka's family invites some guests for dinner one night. Until then, hopefully these two won't destroy the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measuring Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Honorifics are used in this fic, just so you guys know. Yes, it is relative Japan. 
> 
> It involves monsters that are well-known, monsters that are not well-known and monsters that I created for a book.

A pinkette confidently made her way into Crypton High, striding along the halls as boys sighed dreamily in her wake. From a different entrance, bounced a teal-haired girl, a bright smile lighting her face as she made her way in the direction of her locker, boys grinning after her.

Both of these girls were heading in opposite directions parallel to each other. Joining the pinkette was a girl with long blonde hair, a girl with long bright red hair and a boy with short blue hair. Surrounding the tealette was a boy with long purple hair, a girl with long green hair and a girl with a mass of platinum blonde hair.

As both parties were busy speaking to their respective groups, neither noticed the collision waiting to happen. Just as they registered the other’s presence, it just so happens that they ran into each other first. Their friends looked on in dismay, knowing exactly what was going to happen next and being powerless to stop it.

The pinkette was the first to recover, glaring over at the other girl venomously. “Watch where you’re going, Hatsune!” she snapped, brushing off her skirt.

“Get some glasses, Megurine!” the tealette growled. “ _You_ bumped into _me_.”

“Well maybe, if you’d grow a little, I would be able to see you better.” the pinkette sneered.

“Maybe if you didn’t have those giant protrusions, you’d be able to look down easier.” the smaller girl growled.

“It’s not my fault I’m growing better than you are, Hatsune.” the taller girl snickered.

“Oh please, Megurine.” the tealette grumbled. “Like I need those giant things to attract someone.”

“Ah yes, I forgot how many lolicons were attending this school.”

“More than those guys that continually drool over cougars like you!”

“At least I look my age!”

“You do not! You look thirty!”

“And you look eleven!”

The students in the halls stopped, as they did quite often, to watch the pair fight in the middle of the corridor. Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku went at each other this way every day and, most notably, every two or so hours. Any time the pair so much as passed on different sides of the hall, they would spit insults at each other, even if they had both been in a good mood beforehand.

Luka was a senior, about to turn eighteen and graduate as the valedictorian of her class. She had a much more mature figure as Miku had pointed out, looking fit for someone in her twenties than a teenager. She attracted a large number of the boys in school due to her mysterious deep blue eyes and flowing waist-length pink hair combined with her swaying hips and large bust.

Miku was a junior, just recently turned sixteen and had the top grades in her class. As Luka had mentioned, she was slightly underdeveloped for age, resembling someone just entering high school rather than someone who was nearly finished. She also acquired quite the following because of her ankle-length teal hair tied in twintails and bright cheerful teal eyes along with her subtly curvy frame and short skirts.

After twenty minutes of the two of them yelling insults at each other, the blonde from the pinkette’s side stepped up. “Luka-chan?” she drawled.

“What, Lily?” Luka hissed.

“If you don’t stop this soon, we’ll be late for class.” Lily informed her, used to the routine.

“Us too, Miku-chi.” the violette told his teal-haired friend.

Miku and Luka shared one last glare before moving past each other haughtily and making their way to their lockers as the rest of the school moved on. One would think they would be used to the girls fighting, as it was halfway through the school year. However, both seemed to find new ways of getting to the other each time they argued and it was intriguing to see how the arguments changed.

Lily led Luka and their other two friends to class as Miku bounced off to her own class with her blonde companion, the other two being in the grade above them.

“I don’t see why you hate her so much, Miku-chan.” the blonde murmured, sliding into her seat beside her friend. “I’ve never seen her do anything wrong to you before the pair of you began arguing.”

“I don’t know, Seeu-chan.” Miku sighed, putting her chin on her hand. “Something about Megurine just rubs me the wrong way for some reason. I just don’t like her.”

“Could it be your succubus genes talking?” Seeu suggested.

“I doubt it.” the tealette shrugged. “Why, do your werecat senses do the same?”

“Not with other humans, no.” Seeu replied. “Only other female werecats that I don’t know. Once we get to know each other, it’s completely fine.”

Miku simply sighed as Seeu glanced over to the redhead that had just walked into class. It was the same redhead that hung out with Luka and Seeu wondered if she was in a talkative mood.

The blonde snorted at her own thinking. _It’s Miki-chan. She’s always in a talkative mood._

“Hey Miki-chan.” she called.

“Yeah, Seeu-chan?” the redhead turned to her calmly.

“How is Luka-senpai?” the blonde whispered.

“Still pissed about being interrupted from her fight with Miku-san, but otherwise fine. And Miku-san?”

“She’s the same.” Seeu sighed.

“I wish we knew what was causing both of them to go at each other.” Miki mused. “How’s your hunting?”

“Relatively fine.” her companion smiled. “None of your pack have found me thanks to you explaining where your territory is.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” the redhead scratched the back of her head sheepishly. “I’m pretty lenient compared to other werewolves. Not as territorial, you know?”

“I know. And I’m thankful for it.” Seeu giggled.

The pair exchanged more words on their families before going about their own business as they waited for class to begin. Down the hall, Lily was trying to get Luka to open up.

“Kalu-chan, I just don’t get why you fight with her all the time.” the blonde said exasperatedly. “You could be completely calm one second, but the instant you see Hatsune-san, you’re like a rabid animal. I just wish I knew why!”

“Even I don’t know, Lily-chan.” Luka groaned, laying her head down. “Something about her just makes me want to be the dominant one. We’re not dating, we’re not friends, I just want to show my dominance whenever she’s around.”

“You sound like me whenever other genies are around.” the blue-haired boy chuckled.

“Yes, Kaito-kun, but we’re almost certain Hatsune isn’t a genie.” Luka growled softly, glaring at her desk.

“What I think Kai-kun meant is that you’re being territorial due to your succubus heritage.” Lily explained.

“But she’s just another human!” Luka exclaimed softly. “It’s not like she’s like Kamui-kun over there. We know that he’s an incubus!”

“Yes, but Gakupo-kun is usually around whenever you’re fighting with Hatsune-san. Perhaps he’s making you territorial?” Lily suggested.

“I don’t feel territorial right now.” the pinkette pointed out. “It’s just with Hatsune that I feel like biting someone’s head off.”

Lily sighed and allowed the subject to drop, turning to Kaito only to find him speaking with Gakupo. Turning slightly, Lily found the greenette that Miku usually hung out with. “Sonika-san?” she called calmly.

“You need something, Lily-san?” the green-haired girl inquired, turning to her with wide curious eyes.

“How is Miku-san?” the blonde inquired.

“Miku-chi is… most likely still aggravated at having the fight cut short like always.” Sonika chuckled. “It wouldn’t be so bad if she was a selkie like me. We don’t really get aggressive, oddly enough.”

Lily shrugged and nodded. “Luka’s still upset as well. I wonder when they’ll finally figure out what’s going on.”

“Perhaps you could use your empathy on them?” the greenette suggested.

“That’s not likely to tell us what is causing them to fight. And my telepathy training isn’t going well enough for me to delve into their minds, either.”

“It must be really hard being an Umkyala*.” Sonika cringed.

“It’s actually not even the mind reading and empathy that’s hard.” Lily informed her good-naturedly. “It’s how much water I have to drink after practice due to straining myself too much because of training.” Sonkia chuckled at that and the pair went about their own business until the bell rang, six of the eight people among the two groups hoping that no more incidents came for the rest of the day and the remaining two having the unexplained hope that they would meet in the halls once more.

*Umkyala (m-kya-la): A creature that has powers of the mind. They feela person’s emotions, read their mind, communicate with them telepathically, move things with their mind, unearth forgotten memories, etc.


End file.
